


A Different Kind of Two Card Spread

by Selanda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selanda/pseuds/Selanda
Summary: Chloe gently reminds Lucifer that this time, the fluffy things stay.





	A Different Kind of Two Card Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny courtesy of [@AnnetteHeissner](https://twitter.com/AnnetteHeissner)
> 
> Setting reference - <https://i.ytimg.com/vi/RgYg34hgXg8/maxresdefault.jpg>
> 
> Title & summary courtesy of my beta, [NgoraSweatr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NgoraSweatr)

_♫ Sonetto 123 del Petrarca -[https://open.spotify.com/track/1B8r09ePaihgYF310UdSVd]()_

As the doors slide open, the delicate notes of Liszt waft into the elevator cab. Chloe gingerly steps inside, not wanting to disturb his playing. Pausing for a moment, she notes the sun just setting over the horizon. Atop the piano sits a nearly empty rocks glass atop a square coaster. There is just a hint of amber liquid visible in the bottom of the glass.

Thinking herself unnoticed she makes her way around the back of the bar. Quietly she selects a rocks glass from the shelf and sets about the decision of what to pour tonight. As he reaches a rather climatic portion of the Sonetto she makes her selection. The sound of the glass bottle clinking ghosts into the room. 

The drink is an adequate reward for her work week. It’s a bonus that her daughter has already left to spend the next week of summer break with Dan’s parents. It will be another nine days before Trixie’s return. Nine days of relaxation. Nine days of uncensored visits to the penthouse to explore their fledgling relationship.

_♫ Sonetto 47 del Petrarca -[https://open.spotify.com/track/2kVAGWaidIQNvgO2ZgHDvE]()_

As one Sonetto blends smoothly into another she leans over the bar, drink in hand, appreciating the view. Lucifer is perched on the bench concentrating on the reflection of the sunset in the piano’s polished surface. His facial expression lost in thought. Sleeves unfastened at the cuff and hanging loosely although they don’t appear to get in the way. His seemingly effortless ministrations bringing the ethereal melody into being. She isn't entirely sure if he noticed her presence yet.

As the shadows creep every slowly through the room it gives his silhouette the appearance of a warm angelic glow. 

Chloe saunters quietly toward him, stopping just short of the bench to transfer the glass to her right hand. The fingers of her left moving to gently comb through his hair. After a few seconds a soft sigh escapes his lips and he leans into her touch. The melody begins to change form, taking on a brighter tone.

_♫ Love Me -[https://open.spotify.com/track/0Fi9tYRYSsMPzNVYdgHY7Q]()_

As she leans forward to place her glass next to his Chloe slides her fingers down his cheek and settles her left hand into his open shirt collar, gently rubbing her thumb against the side of his neck. Without missing a note, Lucifer turns his head to nuzzle at her wrist. 

She gently massages his shoulders, softly rubbing small circles into the back of his neck with her thumbs. Content that she isn’t distracting him too badly, she begins to trail her fingers down his spine as she places a tender kiss just below his right ear. Abruptly he ceases playing but doesn’t move from the bench.

She buries her nose in the crook of his neck, peppering the skin with light kisses. He let his head nod subtly forward while relaxing his shoulders. Suddenly great white wings materialized between them. Each wing passing fluidly through the material of his shirt.

Groaning softly as he arches his back, leaning into Chloe as his wings stretch out to nearly fifteen feet in span. Letting the primaries drag limply on the floor as they assume a more relaxed position. Chloe now stands immersed in his wings as they hang to either side of her like two feathery curtains.

She lifts her head slightly from his neck, whispering “Thank you” as she pulls away.

“I know how much you like them darling,” came the subdued reply. 

Smiling mischievously, she gently runs her fingers along the base of each wing where they emerge from his back. A noticeable shiver overtook his body accompanied by a strained moan. Enthralled by his responsiveness she continues preening Lucifer’s wings. 

“I can’t believe you were going to cut them off again,” she murmurs between his shoulder blades. Reaching up from beneath each wing she rakes her fingertips through the soft underlining and down between the secondaries. 

He exhales deeply and a lustful moan penetrates the silence. “I’d forgotten how wonderful this felt,” Lucifer chuckles, “Dare I say, it feels Heavenly.”

Chloe giggles lightly at the pun. “At least you’re not bumping them into the furniture and walls anymore,” she comments as she ducks beneath his left wing to slide onto the bench next to him. She sits backwards on the bench to better reach the underside of his wing and continues carding through his under feathers while they talk. 

“That was dreadfully uncomfortable.” he remarks. A troubled sigh crosses his lips, “Although I assume this pair comes with a price too.” His wings droop slightly. ”I’m only keeping them because you asked,” he admits quietly.


End file.
